The present invention relates to a die-casting system and more particularly relates to a die-clamping system that efficiently clamps a die at a carried-out position after casting operation is completed.
To improve production efficiency in a die-casting system, it has been proposed that a die system alternately transfers a plurality of dies. The system of such type is, for example, disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-190526. The disclosed die-casting system includes a die-casting apparatus and a die-opening apparatus. The die-casting apparatus functions as a molding machine to perform mold closing and liquid injection. The die-opening apparatus opens the die to release a die-cast product after spraying the die with a die releasing agent. The die-casting apparatus and the die-opening apparatus are arranged in a horizontal manner. Additionally, carriage systems sandwich the above devices and are arranged on both sides of the above devices. The above system is a shuttle type die-casting system that transfers two sets of dies between the die-casting apparatus and the die-opening apparatus by utilizing a plurality of carriage means whose transferring directions intersect with each other. Thereby, the two sets of die are alternately carried into and out of the die-casting apparatus.
In the die-exchangeable type die-casting system, the above transferring direction intersects the carried-out direction. When the carried-out die is transferred from a carried-out position toward a die opening position, the set of dies needs to be positioned and clamped by the carriage device at the carried-out position. Then, one of the carriage devices is equipped with a clamping system that is operated by an electric actuator or a hydraulic actuator. The clamping system clamps the die after the die is positioned at the carried-out position.
An unwanted effect of the above-mentioned clamping system is that the carriage device cannot start to move until the clamping system completes its clamping operation. In other words, the clamping system must wait to initiate its movement to reach the carried-out position till the die is positioned at the carried-out position. After the clamping operation is completed, the carriage device finally starts to move. As a result, cycle time becomes longer, and manufacturing cost increases. Additionally, the clamping system itself becomes relatively large. For the above reasons, there is a need for a die-clamping system that efficiently clamps a die.
In order to solve the above and other problems according the first aspect of the current invention, a die-clamping system including a die including a first engaging portion in a first predetermined shape, the die being transferred in a first direction along carriage rails from a first position toward a second position, and clamping means having a second engaging portion in a second predetermined shape that is complementary to the first predetermined shape, wherein the second engaging portion of the clamping means at the second position substantially clamps the first engaging portion against movement in a second direction along die rails that intersect the carriage rails by the time when the die arrives at the second position in the first direction.
According to the second aspect of the current invention, a die-clamping system including a die including a first engaging portion having a first predetermined shape, the die being transferred along carriage rails in a first direction from a first position toward a second position, and clamping means having a second engaging portion in a second predetermined shape that is complementary to the first predetermined shape, wherein the second engaging portion of the clamping means at the second position substantially clamps the first engaging portion against movement in a second direction along die rails that intersect the carriage rails as the die arrives at the second position in the first direction.
According to the third aspect of the current invention, a method of efficiently clamping a die, including the steps of providing a die having a first engaging portion in a first predetermined shape, providing a clamping means having a second engaging portion in a second predetermined shape that is complementary to the first predetermined shape, transferring the die in a first direction along carriage rails from a first position toward a second position, initiating insertion of the first engaging portion into the second engaging portion, completing engagement of the first engaging portion with the second engaging portion by the time when the die arrives at the second position, and substantially clamping the first engaging portion against movement in a second direction along die rails that intersect the carriage rails.
According to the fourth aspect of the current invention, a method of efficiently clamping a die, including the steps of providing a die having a first engaging portion in a first predetermined shape, providing a clamping means having a second engaging portion in a second predetermined shape, transferring the die in a first direction along carriage rails from a first position toward a second position, initiating insertion of the first engaging portion into the second engaging portion, completing engagement of the first engaging portion with the second engaging portion in a complementary manner by the time when the die arrives at the second position, and substantially clamping the first engaging portion against movement in a second direction along die rails that intersect the carriage rails.
According to the fifth aspect of the current invention, a die-clamping system including a die including a first engaging portion in a first predetermined shape, the die being transferred along carriage rails in a first direction from a first position toward a second position, a die transfer unit for transferring the die from the second position to a third position along die rails in a second direction, and a clamping unit mounted on the die transfer unit and having a second engaging portion in a second predetermined shape that is complementary to the first predetermined shape, wherein the second engaging portion of the clamping unit at the second position substantially clamps the first engaging portion against movement in the second direction along the die rails that intersect the carriage rails by the time when the die arrives at the second position in the first direction, upon completing the engagement, the transfer unit transferring the die from the second position to the third position along the die rails.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.